


Endless

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aging, Body Image, Canon Het Relationship, Community: hp_goldenage, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Older Characters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Endless

The tap runs as Ron cleans his teeth but Hermione's already in bed. 

She closes her eyes and lifts her hands over her head. The metal of the headboard is cool against her warm skin. She lets her wrists rest against it rather than grabbing hold of the rungs.

That might come later, she doesn't know.

She pushes the blankets down with her feet, uncovering herself, but also sliding her thighs against each other, anticipation building inside her.

Her body is no longer as it once was. She's done her best but her stomach is soft as are her breasts. There are days she hates the way she looks.

Hermione hears Ron's breath catch when he walks into the bedroom, as if Ron still sees her as she was at seventeen. 

She opens her eyes as he's pushing off his pyjama bottoms, his cock starting to harden. He, too, has aged. Years of his mother's cooking are visible at his belly and his vibrant ginger hair has faded to the colour of an apricot. 

His eyes are still bright blue. 

"Merlin, you're beautiful," he murmurs as he slides into bed and pulls her to him, his familiar scent enveloping her.


End file.
